


Don't Hurt Her Anymore

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asshole Gamzee, Blood and Torture, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Feels, Gen, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meowrails, Object Insertion, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee Makara, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Equius didn't want Nepeta to suffer.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 18
Collections: Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	Don't Hurt Her Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Gamzee fucking character A with his club after clubbing character B to death, with their blood still on it. A and B can be any troll/human, but I would really like them to be in a relationship/in a quadrant/just generally care for each other, so as to maximize the angst(?). The blood totally serves as lube here. Basically I just want to see Gamzee develop the full potential of his clubs, working more "miracles" with them than just juggling or cracking skulls. Preferably non-con, but dub-con would be alright.

The thin string of the bow creaked as Gamzee pulled harder, watching intently as it gauged lines in Equius' neck, the bluebloods face contorting, and his fists balling around the threads weakly.

"BROTHER! you're smiling? AIN'T THAT THE FUNNIEST SHIT I EVER SAW?!"

Gamzee held each half of the bow in one hand and pulled _hard_ before kicking Equius in the chest and pressing him against the floor, feeling his ribs warp and creak underneath his foot, the low chuckle in his throat rising until it was a manic shriek. Equius writhed beneath him, struggling for freedom and for breath.

"Get off my meowrail!" Equius heard, a clatter suddenly ringing out through the room as the vent panel fell to the floor and Nepeta lunged at Gamzee.

Foot still pressed hard on his chest, Gamzee grabbed Nepeta's wrist with an audible crack, the girl feeling her bone shatter at his touch. Gamzee dragged her claws down his face, psychotic grin ever present as three purple lacerations emerged from the smudged paint. The poor oliveblood yelped as he wrenched her over his shoulder by her broken wrist, sending her plummeting to the hard floor.

Retrieving his clubs, Gamzee dropped the broken bow and stepped off of Equius' chest, allowing him to at last suck in some air. His relief was short lived however, as the purpleblood _smashed_ his blunt clubs down on Equius' knees, the arrow in his left leg splintering haphazardly into his flesh and causing him to scream.

"Don't touch him!" She hissed, trying to tackle Gamzee but finding herself thrown to the floor once more. Gamzee didn't hesitate before rushing at her, letting blow after blow after blow smash against her as she cried out weakly, the clubs thundering down and breaking whatever they could, Equius able to hear her sobs in between the sound of her body breaking.

Before they just...  
stopped

A final blow landed on her head and she stopped screaming, body limp. But she wasn't dead. Not yet.

Her chest weakly rose and fell, but that was the only sign of life. Tears pricked her remaining eye as a vacant look glazed over, her other eye ruptured and burst into an olive mess of viscera. Her colour stained most of her head, her horn shattered until the pulp was exposed to the cold air. She was mauled, battered and beaten, every part of her body aching until her brain shut down, and she was no longer responsive.

"wakey wakey~ CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME YOU PAN-DEAD GUTTERBLOOD?!" Gamzee taunted, stomping on her before kicking her onto her back. He pressed his bloodied club against her jaw, tapping her head side to side before pressing the tip against her teeth and pushing in, parting her lips and chipping her teeth on the unyielding surface. Nepeta didn't respond, body slack like a doll.

"y'like that? I BET YOU LOVE FALLACIATING ALL UP ON MY CLUB LIKE THE DIRTY LOWBLOOD WHORE YOU ARE."

Gamzee began yanking at her pants, pulling them down to her bruised legs until he felt something clutch his ankle.

He hadn't noticed before, but Equius had clawed his way over to him, a trail of blue leading from his mangled legs. He could've easily escaped Gamzee, but there he was, hands wrapped around Gamzee's ankle, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, please don't do it" He begged, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"y'all up and tryna tell your superior what to do? SPEAK THE FUCK UP!"

"Please don't hurt her anymore!" He rasped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"are you all up and willin' to take this pusblooded bitch's place?" Gamzee asked, pressing his club against Nepeta's crotch.

"Y-yes-plea-"

"SPEAK UP MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee grabbed the loops of string around Equius' neck and threw him to the floor, Nepeta's vacant eye directed at him.

"Yes!"

"that's what i like to hear."

Equius didn't fight as Gamzee tore off his shorts, closing his eyes and thinking of Nepeta. As long as Gamzee was hurting him instead of her.

The novelty of precious air was all to suddenly ripped away from Equius once more as Gamzee pulled the threads taut around his neck, carving fresh lines in his skin. Once his shorts were pulled away, Equius could feel the wet, blunt end of the club _press_ against him, the troll letting out a sob as he felt the warm olive blood that stained it rub onto him.

Gamzee wasted no time and _forced_ the large, round end inside Equius, who gritted his teeth and groaned out at the disgusting and painful feeling. It stung and burned as it ripped him open wide, but worse of all was the nauseating reminder that it was covered in Nepeta's blood. He could feel the ring of his anus _tear_ to fit more of the club in as it reached the widest part of the torturous implement, his own blood smearing up the side.

As the pain worsened, he tried to fight for breath, but Gamzee was unyielding, and still held the string tight around his neck. Gamzee forced more inside of him without ceremony, Equius unable to hold back his scream at the painful invasion.  
It hurt.  
It hurt so much.

Equius felt like he was being pulled apart, body hurting all over. He looked at Nepeta, trying to gain comfort from knowing that she was still there, but was met by her blank stare from her glassy eye, chest barely even moving. Equius had little hope of her survival, but he wanted to attempt to make her death noble, to save her from Gamzee's humiliation.

He let out a strangled sob, head hitting the floor as he squirmed in the agony, fists balled against the floor.

"DON'T THAT FEEL GOOD LOWBLOOD?! don't it feel like all kinds of miracles?" Gamzee taunted, pulling the club back down to its widest part before shoving it so much further along the handle, like a punch to his gut but twice as painful. This knocked out what little wind Equius had left, and his fingers clawed at the string around his neck in a struggle for air.

Gamzee kicked the end of the club and yanked Equius up by the string, watching intently as he writhed and gasped, grin cut from ear to ear. Equius clawed at the string and Gamzee's arm before the highblood threw him to the ground, insides warping painfully around the club. He pulled out his other club and held one in each hand before hammering down on Equius' legs, hips and groin, hitting him everywhere below the navel and making hoarse scream after scream erupt from Equius until they turned into raspy sobs and cries.

Equius felt his hips go numb, aching and throbbing painfully as he realised that he could no longer feel anything below them, his pelvis having been turned to little more than mush. There was a prominent bulge in his viscera where the club remained inside of him, pushing against his bludgeoned flesh. Gamzee lifted Equius' legs and _ripped_ out the club, Equius hissing at the pain and the feeling of his insides being moved so suddenly, something hot and wet and disgusting escaping from his bowels with a hideous squelch. He felt something tap against his chin, and looking up he could see Gamzee holding the club, covered in blood and faeces, the smell unbearable.

"CLEAN OFF YOUR MESS YOU DISGUSTING LOWBLOOD!" Gamzee demanded.

Equius had no energy left to fight and parted his lips, Gamzee pressing the disgusting club into his mouth and opening up his jaw, Equius unable to taste anything but the filth on it. He gagged and retched at the taste, Gamzee holding it there for a few more terrible seconds before whacking it against his head, hard enough to make his vision swim.

Gamzee stepped over and wiped the rest of the club on Nepeta's face, smearing the filth onto her.

"D-don't..."

"what's wrong brother? GOT A PROBLEM?"

"Don't do that to her!"

"or what? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO BROTHER!" Gamzee stomped on Equius' groin, somehow finding a new way to hurt him. "that's right, you can't do NOTHING!"

The highblood grabbed Nepeta by the hair and lifted her up, body limp. He shook her back and forth to mock Equius before dragging his tongue up her cheek, licking up the blood as he laughed.

"Get off of her!"

"you're all up and offending the ears with your broken record pleading. GOING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE I GIVE A FLYING FUCK! well that's alright brother, I'LL BE HALTING YOUR PLEADING REAL MOTHERFUCKING SOON!"

He threw Nepeta next to Equius before raising his clubs high and bringing them down on his head, the last thing the troll saw being his dead moirail, beaten and abused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is angsty enough for you anon!


End file.
